Adam Pally, Our Close Friend
"Adam Pally, Our Close Friend" is the fourth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes share their thoughts on the new “Batman,” explain why Halloween is too commercial, and tell us how their adventures have inspired many films during their segment “The Right Stuff.” Then, ADAM PALLY of The Mimby Project, The Happy Enders, and Saving Woodstock drops by to give listeners a scoop on what a day on the set of The Mimby Project is like, answer Sean & Hayes’ question regarding sports on TV, and explain why he doesn’t pull any pranks on the set. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Ben Affleck being picked to don the cowl (being Batman) is an Epic Fail * Sean and Hayes, like Batman, don't give an 'F' * Sean and Hayes suggest new Batmans: One of the Metallica Guys, Kim Jong Un, Bo Jackson, Elizabeth Smart, Tim Burton, and the Mythbusters * Elizabeth Smart could handle the Joke Man Guest Segment * Sean and Hayes berate Cody for ending the intro song early * Adam gets pretty t'ed about the guys calling it Happy Enders instead of Happy Endings * Hard to tell Jake Johnson and Adam apart. Ladder of the handsome, schlubby, Jewish guys: Seth Rogen > Josh Gad > Jake Johnson > Adam Pally > David Krumholtz (sewer rat). Krum isn't even on the ladder. * Happy Endings is known to S&H as the show that allowed Lamorne Morris to be on New Girl * Adam Pally would not buy a gift for an agent, even if the agent pulled him out of a burning building. They already get 10% Adam went on, why give them any more? * Adam plugs his band The Adam Pally Project's upcoming tour. Describes the sound as Mumford & Sons with a mouth full of cotton, a white noise machine mixed with the Lumineers Recurring Segments * The Right Stuff (To Do When You're Writing) - about writing, the craft of writing, tips for creating a good script. Fans often (mistakenly) spell it "Write." When needing to write, sit down and think about "Has anything happened to me?" Couple of examples: Captain Phillips was based off a wild boat party Sean and Hayes enjoyed, had to change it a bit (needed a second act) cause they kicked the pirates' whole butts, made 'em wish they were never born. Saving Private Ryan was from Hayes and Sean taking over coaching at a Knicks game. * Popcorn Gallery *# Toby Keith Sweat - Why is there no sports on TV? *#* Answer: There are sports on TV. Adam goes on to say, Sean probably doesn't know that because he doesn't own a TV *# Anthony Scontrino - What kinds of twisted pranks have you pulled on set? *#* Answer: Adam was very adamant that he has never pulled a prank on anyone. Ever. *# Andy Kneis: -With the advent of DVR and internet streaming, are you worried that people now have the ability to pause your show on the TV and you'll be stuck making a goofy face? *#* Answer: No, the technology has been around for 7 years. Sean and Hayes then claim it's because Adam is so 'over it' * Pro Version - no one in particular. Subscribers win the keycard to Hayes's pool, a free trip to the Earwolf studios after work hours Recurring Jokes * Wife and Kids - Hayes explains to his children how Halloween is a commercial holiday now. Sean is p'ed that Steffi let his two beautiful daughters eat a Nerds Rope with Taylor Lautner's shirtless torso on it, this is sexual! * Scoop Troop - Show up late to set to assert your dominance. If you mess up a scene, cut off your hair (head or eyebrows) so they have to shoot the whole scene over from the beginning * Talking to the Engineer - Cody gets roasted for having a thought to stop the intro song early. * Comic Books - Batman discussion * Doesn't Own a TV - Sean mentioned several times how he doesn't think sports is on TV because he doesn't own a TV * The Mimby Project - The guys get into on argument over whether it's the Mimby Project or The Mindy Project. * News Girl - The guys talk about how happy endings got Lamorne Morris his job on The News Girl Ads * Donate to Earwolf * Earwolf store Episode Photos sdf.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Adam Pally, Sean Clements IMG_1545.jpg|Hayes Davenport in the studio IMG_15391.jpg|Sean Clements in the studio IMG_15441.jpg|Adam Pally in the studio IMG_1529.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Adam Pally bussin up in the studio Adam Pally, Our Close Friend